Exile
by EdoElricLover
Summary: I changed the review! Postmovie, Ed is 15, Al is 14. Ed and Al are reunited with their longlost childhood friend. But there's something different about her. And it's not just her special power. No pairings YET! Sorry for not updating.
1. Exile Title Page

**EXILE**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Story

**In a country side valley, just beyond the small town of Resumbool, stood a cream coloured house, complete with a red-ish brown roof, tan shudders, light brown trimming, and a vegetable garden to the left. There, lived a family of four, a mother, a father, a son, and a daughter, living as any other family would. But not for long. Great tragedy struck the family when a loved one dies. Curse, blame, and anger towards another member rips the family apart. The cursed one is plunged into darkness then returned, losing all that is cherished, never to be retrieved again.**

**The cursed one, divided by two sides of identity, two sides of life, two side of truth. Feelings, memories, and remorse of sins one didn't commit. Why must the world be corrupted by evil and sadness? Swirling black and blue clouds, confusing to the ones unknowing, and unaware of the truth. Paths hurried along, as if placed on a collapsing bridge, leave waves of destruction and utter chaos to those in its wake. Daring fools tabooing their way into what is never to be understood are released as demon upon the land. But one must be strong enough to face the danger. And of themselves. There is a truth to this. It is that which one must discover alone.**

" _The moral accompanied by no pain is meaningless. Because one cannot gain anything without a sacrifice."_


	2. Exile Ch1 Roy's Rage

1**Exile**

**Chapter One: Roy's Rage  **

thinking speaking  " " talking on the phone // \\ new scene  **------------------**

_( In Roy's office, Roy is once again talking to Ed about his previous mission)_

"Full Metal, again you have come back from a mission, and again you have no new information about the Philosopher's Stone. It has been two years and you are not any closer to obtaining the stone, to revive your brother's body, and your arm and leg" Roy said in an annoyed voice with a twitching eyebrow. "And again, you have destroyed buildings, broke into a house of a higher ranking officer than you and myself, to make things worse, you insult him, attack him, and **wreck his house. Do you ****know, how much work, this is going to take to fix this mess.** **Your lucky that someone doesn't have you arrested"** screamed Roy on the verge of snapping his fingers at Ed and burning him to a crisp.

"And this would be my problem how?" Ed asked in his usual manner. "I'm outa here". "Hey, I'm not done talking to you Full Metal, get back here!!! FULL METAL!!!". Roy was now screaming at the top of his lungs, not caring if anyone hears him.

_ Damn, could he scream any louder _ thought Ed as he walked out of Roy's office, passing Hawkeye on the way out.

"Sir, do you have to scream like that?" questioned Riza as she entered.

"He gets me so mad. Every time he walks in here, he finds some way to piss me off. It's like he rehearses his lines before he walks in here. Damn" grumbled Roy.

"Well, maybe you should learn to control your anger and regain composure" stated Riza. Roy was about to respond back when his office phone suddenly rang. Roy just stared at it so, Riza answered the phone after three rings.

"Hello Cornel Mustang's office...Cornel it's Major Hughes, would you like to speak with him?" asked Riza. Roy reluctantly grabbed the phone.

"What do you want now Hughes?" asked Roy.

//" Well you don't have to be so rude"complained Hughes.\\

" I don't have time to waste. What's your purpose of calling?" asked Roy.

//"Well I though I let you know that I might know the whereabouts of Scar."\\

" Go on." urged Roy immediately .

//"Well, it seems he was last spotted near the town of Eastgate. Apparently some military officers were killed. And it looked like they were blown up from the inside out, similar to what has happened here in the east."\\

" Are there any officers looking for him?" questioned Roy with a tone of interest.

//"We would but, we don't have enough free officers right know. Most of them are dealing with the Ishbalians right now" responded Maes.\\

"If we can't do anything about it...**why did you bother telling me about it!!!" **Roy screamed.

//"I just though you'd like to know." said Maes in a smooth voice that only annoyed Roy more. " Well I better let you get back to slaking off...but one more thing...get yourself a good wife" Maes said as he whispered the last sentence.\\

Roy slammed the phone down in total frustration and shouted, " Damn you Hughes!!!"

Riza collected the signed papers on Roy's desk and walked toward the door. As Riza opened the door she said, "Easy on the phone Cornel.", then shut the door, leaving Roy to wallow in self inflicted anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Exile Ch2 White Wind of Life

1**Exile**

**Chapter Two: White Wind Of Life**

After leaving Roy's office, Ed meet up with Al, who was waiting just outside Roy's office doors. " You know Ed, you should be nicer to Roy, he **is** the one who has to deal with Brigadier General Basque Gran " said Al disappointedly. " Why the hell should I, that guy's a jerk " said Ed in his usual grumpy tone. Ed and Al walked outside and continued to argue back and forth up to the point where they were chasing each other. They were running up and down the sidewalks and streets. Al was now chasing Ed. Ed was swiftly weaving in and out of people, signs and stands, knowing that his brother could not. Then, thinking that he would officially get away, Ed ran into the street.

" Brother, get out of the street. Your going to get yourself killed "Al said as he squirmed nervously. Ed stopped running and turned toward his brother. " Not until you apologize for chasing me " yelled Ed. " But, you chased me first, you apologize." Al crossed his arms and turned his head away. Ed plopped down and sat cross-legged on the street. _( A/N People are definitely staring at both of them...cough Edward cough )_ Both stayed like that until they heard a horn. They both turned toward the direction of the horn. " Brother, get out of the street " shouted Al as he frantically waved his arms up and down. Ed jumped up and started to run but, as he started to move he tripped over himself, lost his balance and fell forwards, landing flat on his face. The car was just feet away as it blared its horn as a final warning. Ed's heart was no longer beating. As Ed exhaled his last shaky breath the wind picked up and blew his hair, blinding him from viewing the oncoming car.

Ed kept his head down as he thought of his life and how different it has been. He started to regret, no despise everything that he's done, everything he's said. Ed felt him self lift from the ground, thinking he had already died. Ed could no longer see each individual stone that paved the streets. Everything was a blur of gray now. It was his own fault, he abandoned Al, and the Philosopher's Stone,...everything...black.

Ed now found himself being placed on the ground supported by his knees. He heard a dull metal sound. He looked to see his watch laying casually beside him with the military symbol facing up. Ed stared at the watch as it gleamed and shone. Then he realized that someone was standing in front of him. There was some one beside him too. The person in front was tall and dark silver. _ who... _Ed felt groggy and dizzy. He couldn't focus on anything. The world was spinning to fast. He looked to his right and saw light aqua-green surrounded with blonde. Staring into the blend of colors made him feel strange so he retreated his stare to the gray figure. As he looked up he saw a deep crimson. " Brother...brother...brother " Ed could hear a familiar voice calling him as it raised in volume. It sounded blurry and twisted at first but gradually sounded normal. Ed tried responding to the voice as best he could. "A...Al..A...s...hat...ou? " " Yes brother, it's me. Are you hurt? " " ...fne...I...thin...m...oay...Al." Ed was able to see a bit clearer after a few more minutes. He looked to his right again to see that the aqua and blonde figure was no longer beside him. _ Did I imagine... _ Ed looked in front of him and saw the same aqua-green and blonde he saw earlier. Ed tried to stand himself up on his knees but, collapsed back down.

" You shouldn't try to stand up yet, you need to rest a bit more ." " Wha...who are.. " Al started to shake Edward. " Brother what were you thinking. You could've died. How could you just- " Al stopped when the green-eyed girl beside him placed her hand on his armor's glove. " I don't think shaking him will help his condition. We should get him to the hospital so- " " I'm fine " stated Edward, now able speak better. " you should at least get checked up "the green-eyed girl suggested " I said I'm FINE " Edward snapped back. Startled, the green-eyed girl stepped back. Just then a group of military officers run up to the three of them. " Hey, is he alright " said one officer. " Are you okay Miss? " said another. They were all talking so fast neither Ed, Al or the girl could respond quick enough. Then a man with short greenish-black hair and rectangular glasses walked up to the military officers. He raised a hand in the air and the officers become silent as they lined up and saluted.

" Hey that was real strange alchemy you did there Miss. " Al looked up and shouted " Major Hughes ". " Actually it's Lutenite Cornal now. Ed are you alright? " asked Hughes. Ed stayed silent. " He's still weak, but he won't co-operate and go to the hospital " said the green-eyed girl. " I don't want to. I won't. Al take me to the Living Quarters. " Ed demanded. " But brother, you need to get checked up. We're worried about you. You were almost killed " pleaded Al. " Yes, it would be for the best " joined the green-eyed girl. " They're right Ed, you may be shock " agreed Hughes. Ed continued to remain silent. " By the way, " started Alphonse, " what's your name? " " M-My name? It's K- " The green-eyed was cut off by the screeching of a car. The car halted and three military personnel stepped out and approached the group. " Well now, what do we have here? " said a black-haired man with white gloves. With him was another young man with brown and orange hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and a woman with blonde-hair and newly polished gun in her hand. " Hey Roy. Havoc. Riza " said Maes. " Hughes tell me. What happened here? " demanded Roy.

" Well from what I saw, Edward and Alphonse were chasing each other, probably due to a recent fight. Ed then ran into the street, trying to escape from his brother I presume. Ed stopped running and turned back toward his brother, and continued the fight. Ed then sat down on in street, as a car was turning the corner, a bit too sharply I would say." Maes said while waving his pointer finger to and fro. " The car honked its horn. Ed, now realizing there's a car coming toward him, tried to get up and run. Ed incidently tripped over himself and fell forward." Maes continued while shrugging his broad shoulders. " Ed, being only a few several yards away from the intersection from where the car turned, the driver had no time nor space to swerve to avoid Ed. Then out of nowhere, this young girl here, Maes said while pointing to the green-eyed girl, ran by me clapping her hands together as she passed. The wind then suddenly picked up around her as she grabbed Ed and flew out the street at light speed. I've never seen anything like it before." finished Maes.

Roy stood there with a some-what astonished look on his face. Placing a extended pointer finger and thumb on his chin, Roy scrunched his face. " Do you think it was some form of Alchemy " questioned Roy. " How the heck should I know. I'm not some weird alchemy freak " defended Maes. _ What does he mean by freak? _ thought Roy as a vein excused itself from his temple. " I believe you might just be correct " said a deep but gentle voice.


	4. Exile Ch3 Alchemy, Ancient and Forgotten

**Exile**

**Chapter Three: Alchemy, Ancient and Forgotten**

Everyone turned to see who this new speaker was. As all the military personnel in the said area lined up and saluted, a tall and obviously respected man with an eye-patch over his left eye walked up to the group, his hands carefully folded behind his back..

"Fuhrer King Bradley Sir "announced Roy, lining up and saluting as well.

" At ease men "said Fuhrer Bradley calmly. The men all rested their arms at their sides, continuing to stay aligned.

"Sir, if I may comment." asked Roy.

"You may" replied Fuhrer Bradley.

"Sir, you agree with Lutenite Hughes that it maybe some kind of Alchemy "questioned Roy.

" Yes. And not just any Alchemy, an ancient, forgotten form of alchemy "stated Fuhrer Bradley.

" What do you mean sir, if I may ask" preceded Roy. The Fuhrer was about to continue when he was interrupted by blaring sirens coming down the street.

"Well it seems I'll have to save the story for another time. For now I think we should concentrate on getting young FullMetal to the Medical Center at Central Headquarters. From what I've heard, he's quite the struggle.

Agreeing with the Fuhrer, Roy and Maes both saluted and walked toward Edward, who has continued to remain silent.

Two men in light blue and cream uniforms exited the Hospital vehicle and walked up to Edward. When they arrived, they tried to check Edward's vital signs but, Ed reluctantly turned away.

After a few more unsuccessful tries, the two men loaded Edward onto the cloth-bound carrier, or at least they tried. Edward trashed around as hard as his shocked body could, still remaining silent.

Ten minutes pass and Edward was still trashing about. No one seemed to be able to calm him down. Not Alphonse. Not Roy. Not Maes. Nor the young green-eyed girl.

" Brother please clam down. They're just trying to help you. Hold still brother, please " pleaded Alphonse.

_CRACK_.

A shot flew through the air, making everyone stop dead and turn toward the gunman, or in this case, _woman._ Riza ,with her gun pointed toward the sky, looked harshly at the group of unsuccessful people trying to calm Edward down. Placing the gun back in its resting place, Riza said " This young lady has a request so, please listen to her. "

Riza patted her sheathed gun for better results of the group. Walking closer to the group the green-eyed girl said, " Please. All this screaming and harsh words aren't going to help anything. "

The young girl walked up to Edward, who was still struggling the grip of the two medical center personal. She raised her hand to signal the medical personal to release their grasp on Edward. They released Edward and he fell to his knees.

The young girl got down to her own knees to be leveled with Edward. She placed her hands on Edward cheeks to raise his head. They looked into each other's eyes. Edward blushed while the green-eyed girl just smiled back at him.

" Edward, you said you wanted to know my name. You wanted to know who I am. I would be happy to tell you, once you have been checked up and are feeling better." Edward blushed harder and turned away slightly. The green-eyed girl let her hands slide off of Edward's cheeks and on to her lap.

" I'm sure your brother is worried about you. " Edward looked up at his younger brother.

"A...Al...Al I-" " Brother."

Edward felt something touch his hand. Looking down he saw a small, pale hand on his own gloved one. Looking up at the green-eyed girl, he saw a small tear at the corner of her eye.

Felling like it was safe to move in, the ambulance men started to check Edward's vital signs again, then loading him into the ambulance.

"Now, who will ride him?" asked a man. Everyone simultaneously looked over at Al.

"I can't fit in there. I'm too big" protested Al who could predict their questioning faces.

"What about the Cornel?". " I decline. Besides, I don't think FullMetal would enjoy my presence at this time." _Not that he ever does._thought Roy.

"Then what about the Major?" asked Al. Everyone then froze in place , as the y knew what was coming.

" Me? Well I guess I could show FullMetal my new pictures of my beaultiful daughter Elysia. She's like an ang-"

"Never mind" said Roy. Mustang looked around at the rest of subordates. _Hmm…Well, Jeans a chain smoker so I cant send him. And the luteniute would kill me if I sent her._ Roy powendered who to send with Edward for the short drive to the Military Medical Center.

"You!" Roy pointed over at the green-eyed girl.

"What? Me?"

"Yes. You will accompany FullMetal to the Hospital." Roy grabbed the young girl's arm and guied her to the ambulenece.

"I c-couldn't. I mean…I don't even know-"

"I'm sure FllMetal wouldn't mind his savor riding along in place of his brother." exsplained Roy. The young girl blushed slightly then studdered "S-sa-savor!? No, no, I'm not a-"

"Ah. Modest and cute." said Roy as he portaded his trademark smirk.

The young girl blushed harder now as she clambered into the car. She sat to the right of Edward, the ambulance man to the left.

Edward refusing to lie down, sat on the stretcher coishion on the floor of the vehicle. The ambulance man handed Edward two moist clothes, one with witch to wash his face, the other to place on his head to keep him cool.

The car rocked and bumped around on the stone paved road, and within minutes, Edward was asleep, and drooling. Edward leaned to his right, resting his head on the young girl's lap, causing the towel to fall off his head.

The young girl flushed then quietly giggled as she place the fallen towel back Edward's head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Later that day)_

Currently in his office study, The Fuhur King Bradley paced about tu and fro. Concluding the problem in his head, he walked over to his desk and paged his secretary.

"Ms. Douglas?" "Sir?" "Send a message to Cornol Mustang. Ask him to fetch the youngg woman from this morning, and have him send her to my office asap."

"Yes sir. Of course sir." Ms. Douglas silently finished her paperwork then began to dial the office of Cornol Roy Mustang, regardless of time. The Fuhur turned to the dark shadow lurking by the bookcase.

"Why are you still here?" Shouldn't you tell mother the good news. I'm sure she'll reward you greatly, that is, after me." The Fuhur chuckled silently and smirked at the shadowed figure.

" I wouldn't get too cocky. As far as I'm concirned, you have acchevied nothing. We've not been asurred success. Are you sure you want to gloat?" sleased the dark figure. The fuhrer bit his lip slightly then said,

"Do what you want." The Fuhrer turned his back on the drakened figure as it walked into a hidden elevator behind the bookcase, and dissappered.


End file.
